1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retina identifying module, and more particularly to a retina identifying module that has a reduced thickness.
2. Description of Related Art
To prevent unauthorized use of an object or unauthorized entrances to a place, an object or a gateway of a place is usually provided with an identifying device. The conventional identifying devices are applied to identify a person by the unique features of the person, such as fingerprints or retina. With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional retina identify module comprises a retina identifying chip 40 and a camera shot 50. The retina identifying chip 40 is mounted on a circuit board. The camera shot 50 is mounted on a top of the retina identifying chip 40 to project the retina image of a person to the retina identifying chip 40. Accordingly, the retina identifying chip 40 can identify a person being an authorized one or not.
However, with the camera shot 50 mounted on the top of the retina identifying chip 40, the conventional retina identifying module has a thick thickness. Therefore, the conventional retina identifying module cannot be applied on a thin object, such as a smart card, so the conventional retina identifying module is not versatile in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a retina identifying module to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.